


DreamTeam Brothers

by Teaguoe



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), DreamTeam, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaguoe/pseuds/Teaguoe
Summary: Dream, George, and Sapnap are brothers and enjoy cuddling when one is upset.Oldest: GeorgeMiddle: DreamYoungest: Sapnap
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	1. Sometimes You’ve Just Gotta Cuddle Away the Feels

It was late one night, Sapnap was in his room quietly crying from stress. Everyone saw him as the laid back one, so he always put up a facade in order to not worry the fans. Sometimes he wants to give up but… his brothers kept him going. He wasn't ever going to give up on Dream or George, they needed him and he needed them. That's what mattered…

Sapnap snapped out of his thoughts when hearing a knock on the door. He rubbed his tears away, looking up at it. Dream and George walked in, holding blankets and snacks.

”Hey Nappy, we heard you were crying. You know the drill.” Dream grinned, sitting on the bed next to him. 

”Cuddles!” George yelled with a grin, jumping on the bed. He hugged Sap, looking down at his younger brother. ”We’ll keep you happy Napster.” 

”Yep idiot.” Dream smiled, mask on his head. He ruffled up Sap’s hair, joining the hug. ”So what movie do you want to watch Nap?”

”You guys choose.” Sapnap groaned, chuckling as he looked up at his older siblings.

”You’re the one who's upset, you choose!” George argued, handing him the remote.

”Fine, fine.” Sapnap said, trying not to smile. He went to Disney+ and selected a classic, The Lion King.

”Good choice, good choice.” Dream hummed, turning off the lights. He turned on the red LEDs in Sapnap’s room before rejoining his brothers on the bed. The three leaned back into the bed frame, starting the movie.

They eventually got to Mufasa’s death, both Sapnap and George crying while Dream just laughed, covering his mouth.

”How are you laughing Dream!?” George sobbed, blowing his nose into a tissue. 

”I've seen it so many times that it doesn't really phase me all that much.” Dream chuckled.

”Shut up idiots! I'm trying to watch!” Sapnap hissed, wiping his tears as they continued to watch the movie.

By the end of the movie, both Dream and George had fallen asleep. Sapnap blinked, turning off the TV. He looked down at his brothers and smiled softly. “They make me happy. I could never leave these idiots.“ Sapnap thought, closing his eyes. ”I love you guys…” He murmured, drifting into a deep sleep.


	2. AHH! Bug!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal Manhunt recording? Nope, something bound to happen during this time.

Dream and George were currently recording a Minecraft Manhunt video, Dream as the hunter and George as the hunted. George screamed, getting hit by Dream. 

”Oh George~” Dream laughed, chasing him into the forest with a stone sword. 

”Dream! Stop! I'm gonna die.” George yelled, running away with a wooden sword in hand. He whined, continuing to try to lose his younger brother in the game. 

”The name of the game is Manhunt for a reason, Georgie!” Dream snickered, hitting him which caused George to screech. 

Suddenly, there was a very loud scream from the other room. Dream and George both jumped, pausing their game and stopping the recording. 

”Uhm... You okay little bro?” George asked, leaving his recording room. He met Dream in front of Sapnap’s room. The two looked at each other for a moment before opening the door, walking in to check on the youngest of the family. 

Once they stepped inside, they were met with Sapnap on his bed.

”Cockroach...” Sapnap said, shaking. 

”Where!?” Dream questioned, jumping on the bed next to Sapnap. The two brothers hugged each other in fear.

George sighed, facepalming. ”Really you two? A bug scares you?” He looked at his younger brothers before glancing around the room.

”Have you seen their legs? More than four legs is a no for me, George.” Sapnap said, holding onto Dream close.

”I’m gonna get a cup to catch it in.” George sighed, leaving the room.

George walked into the kitchen. ”Wait... Why did I come here again?” He questioned, blinking. 

”GEORGE IT’S ON THE WALL!” Sapnap yelled.

”Right, a cup.” George grabbed the cup, heading back to Sapnap’s room. 

Once he got into the room, he saw Dream and Sapnap were on one side of the room. On the other? The cockroach. George sighed going to it. He put the cup over it. 

”Open the window Dream.” George said, Dream nodding and doing as told. He instantly went back to Sapnap, hugging his younger brother tightly. 

George went to the window, cockroach in the cup. He threw the cockroach out of the house, shutting the window when sure it was gone. 

”There you go chickens, it's gone.” George said, getting hugged by the two. He chuckled, smiling.

”Thanks, George.” The two said, holding onto him.

”You’re welcome, guys.” He chuckled, patting their heads.”Know this is the only time I'm doing that.”


End file.
